


Running in the Rain

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are unluckily caught during a downpour without cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

They ran through the streets of Diagon Alley, the rain pouring down from the sky. There was no shelter for them to run to since all of the overhangs were taken and most shops didn't like people to loiter in the stores because of a little rain. So the two teenagers just laughed with glee as they ran freely in the rain. 

One stopped dead in their tracks, his eyes glued to something down an alley. The other was halfway up the street before he realized he was alone. He jogged back to his friend, his face full of annoyance.

Before he could scold and ask questions though, his friend ran into the alley and retrieved something. 

"Success!" Sirius laughed as he brought the abandoned red umbrella over their heads. 

Remus chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. 

Even though they had the umbrella now, Sirius and Remus ran hand-in-hand through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
